because of course he do
by captainharsya23
Summary: Midoriya is the school's young and hot new Math teacher while Bakugou is a human disaster that happened to be gay, into older men, and horny for Midoriya (Everyone really is, but of course Katsuki is the one who actually acts on it). BakuDeku, Normal Highschool Teacher-Student AU. Adult!Izuku. There will be some mild smut and Bakugou's mouth needs it's own warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I have no idea why I made this instead of updating my other fics.**

* * *

Eijirou really wished that he could scold Katsuki, he really do. He understood completely how Katsuki is feeling. It have only been three meetings and Eijirou think that he's probably in love with their new Math teacher, mostly because of how nice he was and how he make everything seemed and feel easy, partly because he's both cute and hot at the same time. He always think that it's unfair that some people get to be both cute and hot at the same time. Just choose one goddammit! But at least he's quiet and discreet in his admiration, not because he already have a girlfriend (In Mina's own words, "Ei, I would be more weirded out if you do _not _think that Midoriya-sensei is hot!") but because he does respect the older man and doesn't want to cause trouble.

But Katsuki? He didn't even try to hide the fact that he's ogling Midoriya-sensei's ass everytime he turns around to write something on the whiteboard. In fact, just last night, the blond teen declared proudly that he's going to make Midoriya-sensei _his _before the end of the year and for everyone else to back off in their squad's group chat.

How did it came to that, you might ask? It started with Mina commenting that the new teacher was really cute and hot at the same time and somehow ended with Katsuki's proud declaration. Kirishima decided that at the very least, Katsuki have enough common sense to not accidentally make such type of declaration in the _class' _group chat like Denki accidentally did during their first year. Now they're third years and they still never really live it down and poor Hitoshi got dragged into the whole thing (Miraculously, things went well for Denki and Hitoshi. Whether it's thanks to or despite that incident, Eijirou had no damn idea).

Eijirou's train of thought probably would have continued at full speed and derailed somewhere if it wasn't for the loud knock from Midoriya-sensei's marker snapping him out of his thoughts.

"So that's for today!" Midoriya-sensei exclaimed cheerfully. "Before we finish the class, is there any question?"

Eijirou could _feel _the dread welling up when Katsuki raised his hand, a shit-eating grin on his face. That was _never _a good sign.

"Bakugou?" Midoriya-sensei signalled for Katsuki to make his question.

Standing up, without an ounce of hesitation and shame, Katsuki loudly asked, "Are you free this Saturday?"

Amazingly, Midoriya-sensei's smile didn't drop even a milimeter. "No. Any other question? About the lecture this time, please."

Katsuki sat down, a scowl in his face.

"Che, I'll get you soon, you sexy bastard." He muttered.

Eijirou wished he didn't hear that.

* * *

"Dude, that was _not _cool!" Eijirou told him once the class end and Midoriya-sensei had left.

Katsuki simply rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, Shitty Hair. As if you didn't want to drag him to your bed and fuck him senseless as well."

"First of all!" Eijirou exclaimed, his face as red as the colour of the dye that coloured his hair. "I would need Mina's permission first. Second of all, I wasn't the one hitting on him in front of the entire class!"

"Okay but that's lowkey very big dick energy of you, my dude." Denki chimed in, looking more entertained than disturbed by the whole ordeal. He then paused for a moment. "Who am I kidding, there was nothing lowkey about you, but my point stands."

"See? Even Brain Dead Pikachu over there gets it." Katsuki said with yet another grin. "That doesn't mean that you're any less of a dumbass for what you did a few months back."

Denki pouted at that while Hanta couldn't but snicker at the reminder of the "incident" where not only Denki came out to entire class but also professed his desire for class 1-B's Hitoshi Shinsou at the same time.

Eijirou sighed in defeat. "Well, couldn't say I didn't try to warn you bro."

"As if I need one." Katsuki tched. He's not a reckless idiot, after all, no matter what all the extras liked to think. He's just someone who knew what he want and have no desire to hide that want and have the drive to take what he want for himself. And he'll be damned if he didn't want Izuku Midoriya.

From the moment that the green haired Math teacher came into the class, Katsuki _knew _that he wants him. For one, the bastard was _built_. If he said that he wasn't trying to seduce anyone, Katsuki would call bullshit because otherwise he wouldn't be wearing a tight ass shirt that perfectly shows off his broad shoulder and chest, highlight his toned abs and biceps, and tight ass black pants that shows off his thick, well, _ass_. The best part wasn't all that though. The best part was that he's also fucking _cute_. The slightly jittery introduction? The way he goes off on weird tangents in the middle of the class while _somehow _still staying on topic? Katsuki felt like he could finally understand what his mother saw in his father's herbivorous ass.

He could practically _see_ his sensei panting under him while he fucked him senseless. Luckily for him, by the time his daydreaming gave him a boner, he's already close to his house where he could immediately took care of it.

* * *

Izuku liked to think that he did a great job keeping his composure in the face of one his student hitting blatantly hitting on him in front of the whole damn class. He just really wish that his friends were a little more sympathetic for him.

"Ochako~, this isn't funny!" Izuku whined to his best friend. "He was hitting on me in front of the whole class!"

"I like that your biggest problem was how he's doing it and not that he's doing it at all." Ochako commented mirthfully once she calmed down enough to stop laughing. "Did you like him, after all?"

Izuku blushed furiously at the insinuation. "He's my student!"

"…you're not denying it." Shouto chimed in, causing Ochako to fall into another fit of laughter, and Izuku glared at his other best friend with a betrayed look.

"All jokes aside, it is indeed a worrying behaviour." Tenya commented.

"Yes, thank you!" Izuku exclaimed, beckoning toward Tenya dramatically.

Then Tenya smirked. "From you, that is."

And Izuku banged his head into the table before ordering another bottle of vodka. "God, I'm not nearly drunk enough to be having this kind of situation."

"Okay, but in all seriousness though, what are you planning to do with him?" Ochako asked seriously. "From what you tell me he sounds like to be the type to not give a shit about anything and I doubt simple rejection will convince him."

Izuku sighed. "I wouldn't be having this problem if I knew what to do."

"I know we're talking seriously now, but I think the whole problem could have been avoided if you had actually bothered to buy new clothes instead of wearing your year old ones. I've _seen _you in those and I'd be lying if I said I didn't think impure thoughts when I did." Shouto interjected, causing Izuku to go completely red from embarassment again. "Because seriously, your growth spurt is _scary_. How the hell are you still getting bigger at 25?"

"You do realize that we could just tell Inasa about what you just said right?" Ochako teased.

Shouto shrugged. "He would understand when he saw it."

"What do you think, Tenya?" Ochako then turn to the bespectacled man. "I'm sure that you have your share of admirer, especially once you put on your police uniforms."

"Personally? I took my brother's advice and acts like I have no idea what they're talking about." Tenya stated flatly. "It worked every time."

"You have the face to pull it off!" Izuku whined. "I do _not_."

"Well, then I have nothing." Tenya shrugged.

Izuku pouted and took another shot.

The next morning, Izuku woke up with a terrible hangover, already regretting his decision to get drunk off his ass the night before he have a class to teach. If Hitoshi Shinsou from Class 3-B noticed, at least he's nice enough to point it out outside of the class instead of during class.

* * *

**There will be some rather sexual contents later, you've been warned. The next chapter will come as soon as I'm finished with my ten page essay assignment from uni, so wish me luck!**

**Fav, follow, and leave a comment if you like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! Here's the second chapter, hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

It have been two weeks and Katsuki have yet to persist on his relentless assault of flirting or sometimes straight up sexual harassment of Midoriya-sensei. He was not only persistent but also absolutely shameless, as proven by his groping of Midoriya-sensei's butt in the middle of the hall during lunch break. That is to say that he did it for the whole damn school to see. Denki couldn't help but commended his friend for the perseverance and sheer determination he had been exhibiting.

"I just feel sorry Midoriya-sensei." Hitoshi had said when Denki brought the topic up to his boyfriend. The blond remembered Hitoshi staring at him for some time after that, as if wanting to say something but decided not to, not that Denki couldn't figure out it himself what Hitoshi have wanted to say. The whole "harass someone until they date you" strategy had worked pretty well for him, after all though sometimes he wondered if Hitoshi agreed to go out with him because of all the stupid shits he did (Which is a bit worrying on Hitoshi's part, Denki have to admit) or despite of it. He prefers to think it was a bit of both.

"Knowing Bakugou, I don't think he would stop even after graduation." Denki stated nonchalantly, pausing for a moment. "Huh, if anything he'd probably be even more aggressive if he still haven't got Midoriya-sensei by graduation."

"Again, I just feel sorry for Midoriya-sensei for having to deal with that kind of shit." Hitoshi stated. He really do, since he found the math teacher to be very likable and it would be a shame if he got in trouble for Katsuki's feral behavior (Hitoshi sometimes wondered how the hell did that person survived living in a civilized society acting like a damn feral gremlin half the time). He certainly did not find Midoriya-sensei attractive or anything.

Denki stared at his boyfriend for a bit before suddenly breaking out into a grin. "It's fine, I like Midoriya-sensei too."

When Hitoshi immediately lit up in embarrassment at Denki's statement, the blond immediately bursts out laughing. "Oh man! I think the last time you get so red was when I asked you out in front of the whole school!"

"And that didn't bother you at all?!" Hitoshi protested, trying desperately to hide his embarrassment.

"Nope!" Denki replied, popping out the "p" as he did so. "Mina said it best: It would be weirder if you don't. It's called having good taste in people, as she said."

Hitoshi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Can't really argue against that, couldn't I?" He muttered quietly.

* * *

It was really soft yet firm, and Katsuki swore that the whole thing actually backfired on him. The plan was that groping Midoriya-sensei's butt would be more of a "I know you like it" move on the teacher, but somehow, having a feel of Midoriya-sensei's butt made him the one getting more and more impatient.

It was just one cop of a feel, and god was Katsuki addicted already. Just thinking about it already made him hard, and that's a problem because at the moment he's in a public space and he's not shameless enough to just straight up parading around his boner like a fucking exhibitionist. He's just horny, not an idiot nor an exhibitionist.

"Bakugou." Eijirou called his attention.

Pushing his horniness to the back of his mind and his rising dick down, Katsuki glared at his red-haired companion. "What is it, shitty hair? Do I still need to explain to you how basic Physics work?"

"No." Eijirou quickly defended before pausing for a second, look at his notes, and resumed. "Okay, yeah, but that's for later."

"Then what is it?" Katsuki demanded impatiently.

Eijirou sighed. "Have you thought that maybe, just maybe, Midoriya-sensei would be a bit more… receptive if you calm down a bit with the whole thing?"

Usually, Katsuki would have just smacked him and told him to stop wasting his time, but it's been two weeks, and the boldest of his advances haven't seemed to work at all, and in fact had seemed to backfire on him, if his still throbbing cock was any indication. "…Continue."

"Yeah, I mean even if Denki got Hitoshi to date him after that, he still made a lot of subtle advance before that you know." Eijirou said, a grin appearing on his face. Katsuki is listening! Either he's really serious about this or he's running out of patience, probably a bit of both, but anyway. "Maybe you can try to get on Midoriya-sensei's good side before asking him out and stuff."

Katsuki made a face. "Haah? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"My point is, rather than groping his butt in front of the whole school to see, maybe you can try something like, I don't know, helping him out carrying stuff, sorting assignment and the likes? Midoriya-sensei seemed to be fond of students who helps him out." Eijirou suggested. He for one knew that other students, notably Hitoshi and Momo, have managed to get Midoriya-sensei pat them on the head for helping him out and Mina never stopped whining to him about it. But honestly? Eijirou related to the "god, I wish that were me" meme so hard when he heard about it. Not that Katsuki needed to know, he wouldn't want his friend to pick a fight with Denki's boyfriend and the Student Council President after all.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes, feeling somewhat suspicious of what Eijirou was saying, feeling like there's something that was hidden from him but decided not to say anything. At this point he needed all the help he could get and if being a fucking goody two shoes is what it takes to get his Math teacher writhing under him then so be it.

* * *

"I don't know if I want to die or if I want to kill him." Izuku stated once he finished retelling what happened in the last few days to Tenya. He really wished that Shouto and Ochako could be there as well, but apparently their work prevent them from listening to him complain about his students. Tenya was an amazing friend and all, but when it's about things like this, he's about as inept as a shredded coconut, that is to say that he's incredibly inept at it.

"You can always report him to the disciplinary staff, no?" Tenya questioned, taking a sip from his hot tea. While Izuku would have loved to drink some alcohol, Tenya had an important assignment the next day and couldn't afford to risk getting a hangover.

Izuku sighed. "I'm pretty sure the faculty already gave up trying to keep him in line. He's one of the top student that the school have and couldn't really afford to lose, after all."

Tenya hummed for a while, trying to think of a possible solution to his friend's predicament. It was funny when it was just flirting, but straight up sexual harassment was a bit too much. "Since ignoring him doesn't work, maybe do the opposite?"

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Izuku groaned.

"And what was I thinking?" Tenya challenged.

"That I should push him back, giving him a taste of his own medicine?" Izuku guessed. Tenya, serious as he always were, could sometimes have a rather unorthodox sense of "problem solving". Having met Tenya's older brother, Izuku could easily hazard a guess where exactly Tenya got that.

Tenya raised an eyebrow. "You know, sometimes I'm scared how good you are at figuring us out."

"Thank you." Izuku smiled widely. "Though… that's not exactly a terrible idea."

Looking at Izuku's growingly sinister expression, Tenya couldn't help but felt like that Izuku really need to stop hanging out with Chisaki. That damn yakuza was definitely a terrible influence on his friend. And so was Shouto's older brother Touya and his boyfriend Hawks. And also Tenya's very own brother. And Ochako, during her bad days.

Tenya blinked internally. 'Huh. I guess Izuku really need better friends.'

* * *

**A/N: Merry crisis everybody! It turns out the post-exam depression was worse than I thought, thus the late update**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: BNHA IS NOT MINE**

* * *

Now, for one, Sero personally prefer girls, but of course, he have zero problem with saying it out loud if he found another man to be attractive. On top of his head, he can easily list at least five guys in his classroom that he will say yes to if asked out. But Midoriya-sensei? Sero would not only say yes to him if asked out, but if Midoriya-sensei kicks him in the face and calls him an idiot, Sero would thank him.

He's far from alone in that particular view, if the way pretty much everyone in the school (Even that Monoma guy who Sero is pretty sure incapable of feeling positive emotions) threw themselves to Midoriya-sensei's feet. Not literally of course, they're thirsty but not that thirsty. But honestly, who can blame them? Midoriya-sensei is probably the best thing to have ever happened to the school, both for the students and the teachers. He's so damn nice and reliable, smart and strong, charismatic in a way that everyone will happily listen to him no matter what he's talking about, and above all, he's both cute and hot. Sero personally think it's a bit unfair, since you got to choose between cute or hot, not both dammit!

One thing for sure, though, Sero is fairly confident that Katsuki will have a really hard time trying to get Midoriya-sensei to even give him a chance. After all, it is Katsuki. These days Sero is pretty sure that the only person that can actually figure Katsuki out is Kirishima and Denki. He himself can understand Katsuki a little on his good days, but it's mostly due to copious exposure to the blond teen. But one thing he knew is that he's relentless and for most part a bit too prideful to back down even a little.

So imagine his surprise (and slight jealousy) when he saw Katsuki practically sucking up to Midoriya-sensei and. It's almost like he went from Katsuki Bakugou to Momo Yaoroyuzu overnight. Even more surprising is that Midoriya-sensei seemed to be very "receptive" to Katsuki's "advances". Which certainly wasn't the case just a few days ago. And no, he's definitely not jealous. Not at all. Okay, he's jealous but who won't?

"Okay, can somebody tell me what's going on with Bakugou and Midoriya-sensei." Sero asks right after he take a seat on the table with Denki, Eijirou, and Mina.

Denki shrugs. "No idea."

"It might have been my fault." Eijirou admits. "I thought that maybe he'll listen a bit but I don't think he's that desperate."

Mina looks at her boyfriend, an inquisitive look on her face. "What did you tell him?"

"That maybe he should try being nice to Midoriya-sensei because I saw Yaoroyuzu and Shinsou got a pat on the head from Midoriya-sensei for helping him." Eijirou says. "I didn't tell him the last part though…"

Denki's eyes widens in surprise. "Well, I guess now I know how to open my next conversation with Hitoshi."

"Be honest with us, are you more jealous of Shinsou or Midoriya-sensei?" Mina teases.

"… I plead the fifth."

"We're in Japan you idiot." Sero remarks with a teasing grin.

Oh well, Sero suppose that it can't turn out that bad. Now, if only he can get himself a pat or two from Midoriya-sensei…

* * *

It worked. It fucking worked.

Katsuki honestly can't believe that the shitty hair's suggestion worked. (He refuses to call it advice when he knew damn fucking well Eijirou have about as much idea as him on how to go about it)

He went and goes out of his way to help Midoriya-sensei with carrying his stuff, organizing shits in the teacher's room, and so on. Shits that he know people like the school's student council president, the ultimate goody two-shoes Momo Yaoroyuzu tend to do like some kind of idiot. Katsuki never thought that he will ever stoop that low just to fuck someone but there he is.

And it worked.

For once, that sexy fucker doesn't ignore him and his advances. Which is certainly encouraging, at least for Katsuki. While the idea that maybe he's being played crossed his mind, Katsuki figures out that if being played also entails one Izuku Midoriya, the sexiest Math teacher alive (Which in hindsight isn't really a high hurdle to clear) panting under him, then he's a fucking Lego set.

There's just a little problem, however. He might be a little too excited.

"Fucking hell." Katsuki mutters, glaring at his painfully tight pants as he leans on the bathroom door, his hand fumbling to take the belt on his pants off.

His face flushed, Katsuki's hand reaches into his pants, feeling the slight wetness around his dick. Closing his eyes, his mind reels back into just a few minutes ago before he excused himself from the teacher's room.

"Phew, thank god that's done." Midoriya-sensei turned to Katsuki. "Thanks for the help, you sure you're fine spending your lunch break helping me out?"

Katsuki looked away. "s' fine."

It wasn't like it was Eijirou who encouraged him to do the whole thing anyway.

"Okay then." Midoriya-sensei smiled, approaching the blond teen. "Say, you haven't got lunch right?"

"And?"

"Well, there's still some time left before class start again." Midoriya-sensei remarked, closing in on Katsuki. "I don't mind eating lunch with my student."

Katsuki swallowed quietly, holding himself back from licking his lips as he caught glimpses of the skin underneath Midoriya-sensei's shirt from the teacher slight lean forward toward him.

"So, what do you think?" Midoriya-sensei asked, leaning further forward.

Katsuki swore that he could feel the older man's breath and definitely can smell him a lot better. The mix of soap, perfume, shampoo, and sweat smell emanating from the man was driving him crazy. In the first place Katsuki knew that he have a better sense of smell than the average people, and as he felt something tightening in his pants, he cursed that particular thing about himself.

For fuck's sake, as much as he wanted to, Katsuki knew he couldn't just jump the Math teacher right there. There were other teachers around them, and even if there weren't any, he's not that stupid. He prefers being able to continuously met Midoriya-sensei and that won't happen if they were caught having sex in school wouldn't it?

"Thanks," Katsuki gritted out, "but no. Shitty hair will start whining if I don't go back soon."

Stepping back and pulling himself away, Midoriya-sensei smiled. "Okay. See you in class, then."

Remembering the Math teacher's smell, Katsuki begin stroking, ignoring the muted sound of the bell. Class can fucking wait, it's not like there's any teacher (Barring Midoriya-sensei) that will dare to scold him and Katsuki is sure that he probably knew more about most of the subjects than the teachers.

* * *

"He got a boner from looking at my collarbone." Izuku deadpans. "And a bit of my chest, I guess."

Ochako proceeds to lose her shit, Shouto proceeds to pause his soba slurping and stare at him incredulously while Tenya make an expression that can probably best described as "excuse me?!"

"First of all," Shouto puts down his chopstick, "mood. Second, how did that happen? I thought you practically establish a "don't go here zone" to him."

Tenya tenses as Izuku glances at the bespectacled police officer. Ochako's laughter become even more uncontrollable while Shouto raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"In my defense, Izuku plans on doing it anyway." Tenya defends. "The whole 'what if I flirt back' thing."

"Well, I didn't think it will be that effective." Izuku replies. "Are teenagers these days always that horny or am I just out of touch?"

Pausing, he turns to all three of his friends before revising himself. "Okay, are teenagers always that horny or am I just out of touch?"

"Rude." Shouto remarks.

"No offense but you jumped Inasa in a classroom one week into meeting him." Tenya cuts in.

"And you got caught being naughty with Hatsume-chan in the lab room." Ochako butts in, still recovering from her laughing fit. "One month into a new semester, mind you."

"I'm pretty sure Tsuyu have plenty to say regarding your… bold advances in your first meeting with her." Shouto lightly adds.

"Are we just forgot three of you teaming up to try to have sex with me during second year or…?" Izuku says with a wide smile.

"Izuku, the entire school wants to bang you. The same with in uni." Shouto says bluntly. "You used to be too cute for your own good and now, you're both cute and hot as fuck. Just accept your destiny as a beacon of lust."

"…huh, you brothers do have the kind of humor." Izuku remarks, remembering the one time Touya told him the same thing.

"Shut up." Shouto shots back.

"Ah well, at least he's being nicer as of late." Izuku sighs. "Probably just sucking up to me, but god knows I need help."

"That's a sound strategy." Ochako nods in agreement. "Suck up to your crush to suck their dick."

Tenya let out a long suffering sigh. "Why do you always have to say out loud what we're all thinking but never want to say?"

"It took a special brand of shamelessness." Shouto nods in agreement.

"It's a pleasure of mine~" Ochako laughs.

* * *

**A/N: This is already on its sixth chapter in AO3, so I'll get this up to date soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Koritsia: ****you can find me in ao3 with the same username as here. i also post some more stuff there there that I don't post here since that's where I mostly post my stories these days**

* * *

Tenya really doesn't want to get involved in any of the crazier part of his friends' life. Ever since he, Izuku, Shouto, and Ochako became friends back in their highschool days, Tenya have always been aware that all of them are a lot. Sure, Tenya have his own share of wilderness for them to tease him with all the time (That one time in the lab with Hatsume being the biggest one), but it's completely pale in the face of Izuku's existence as a trouble magnet, Ochako's chaos incarnate, and Shouto's familial issues and incessant evil. Whenever anyone say that Shouto is the good one, Tenya always blanch at the thought because that man is evil in ways that nobody but his closest friends can see.

So naturally, when one of his subordinates bring in a blond haired teen with angry red eyes and mouth of a sailor into the office, Tenya really wish that Izuku had kept the whole affair private instead of sharing it with his friends. (And a sudden urge to yell out Shouto's name came to him, because when his luck become this bad, Shouto is involved one way or another). That way, Tenya won't have to deal with this particularly moody teenager with the knowledge that this underage brat is the same one as the one that tries to get into his best friend's pants.

"Bakugou Katsuki." He begins, his voice steady and gesture professional. Whatever he knows about the teen locked in the back of his mind because he really don't need any of those at the moment.

"Yes." The teen grumbled in confirmation. Well, at least he knows enough to not make things difficult for the authority when he's clearly under detainment. Many teens doesn't, as Tenya himself can attest to from experience on both side of the stern talking.

"Can you please recount of what happened until you're brought here?" Tenya asks. According to the short report he's handed, the teen was brought in due to starting a very public fight with an older man who apparently managed to evade the police when they came. Looking at the grumpy teen across him, Tenya can guess who's winning the fight but that's not the important part.

Bakugou begins to talk, recounting of the events leading up to his eventual dragging to the police station. About what the man he "attacked' did to his friends, what he said, which eventually leads to Katsuki socking the man in the face.

As he listens on, Tenya can't help but feel a growing dread in his stomach. Not because Bakugou is a bad kid. The total opposite actually, since Tenya is sure that he will do the same thing if he's in the same position, just perhaps more discreet. No, the dread that wells in his stomach stems from the fact that he knows that there's no way in hell that Izuku is gonna be able to resist the kid for long because he's practically checking off all the boxes in "Who's Izuku gonna fuck?" bingo.

Rough around the edge, confident, but actually a caring person with a good sense of justice? Tenya is convinced that if the teen isn't Izuku's student, his best friend would have fucked the kid already.

Tenya mentally shakes his head. This isn't the time to be thinking something like that.

* * *

Katsuki have to admit, the police guy who talked with him ain't half bad. The last time he got dragged into the police office for starting a fight in public, they freaking treated him like a damn criminal before he even gets to explain anything. He's hot-headed, not a fucking dumbass. He won't start a fight in public for no good reason, dammit. And for him, a creepy bastard hitting on one of his friend in fucking public and refusing to back down even Mina made it clear she already have a boyfriend is definitely a good reason to start one.

The police, Ten-something, allowed him to go with just a stern warning and Katsuki took mental notes that it'll probably be fine to not restraint himself too much if another similar shit happen in the area.

"Nah, the dude is cool." Katsuki replied when Eijirou asked if he got into any trouble. The redhead have been apologizing profusely to him for not being there since Mina is his girlfriend after all. Katsuki scoffs and tell him to stuff it. "Ain't no creepy bastard touching shit in my presence."

Mina grins and slaps him on the shoulder. "Aww, I know that you care."

"Shut it, pinky." Katsuki rebukes. "I'm not gonna be rescuing your ass next time."

Mina smirks. "No, you definitely will."

After all, Katsuki's sense of justice is way too strong to just let that kind of thing slide. Not if he can help it, even if the one he help is a total stranger. Mina personally think it's quite adorable how much Katsuki try to keep up his hardass image when he's always been a softie, though in the way most people think of the word.

'One of these days, he's gonna stop being a tsundere and actually being the adorable little shit he is.' Mina hums contently as the group left to get something to eat. 'Maybe if he does Midoriya-sensei will actually reciprocate whatever it is that Katsuki feel.'

* * *

"Of course he did." Izuku groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me that he didn't make any mess in the station."

He and Tenya met up in a restaurant that they heard have good soba. Ochako and Shouto was supposed to join them but they both cancelled last minute, so that just left the two of them. Tenya then proceeded to tell him of what happened in his station earlier that day.

Tenya raises an eyebrow. "No, he didn't. If anything he's one of the more cooperative teen that's been brought to my station."

Izuku blinks in surprise. "Oh."

"Well, all I'm saying is that he's a pretty good kid." Tenya says. He never thought that the day that he's putting in good words for someone he just met will come, especially when that said person is an 18 years old kid brat that wants to fuck his best friend but there he is.

"Okay." Izuku nods, somewhat hesitantly and Tenya continues his story of what happens in his work that day.

Okay, maybe he knows that Katsuki isn't the jackass that the teen seems to work very hard to make himself out to be, but that doesn't that mean he'll start having sex with him. He's his student for fuck's sake, and Izuku likes the school he's working in. The pay is pretty good, the students nice, and the other teachers friendly. He's not about to lose his job because he can't control his urges and fucks one of his student no matter how much said student fits all of his type.

"Oh, another thing." Tenya suddenly says before fishing out a pencil case from his bag. It's black mostly black with some orange accents which Izuku remembers seems to be Katsuki's favorite color scheme. "He left this in the station. I would have waited for him to come and get it himself, but then I remembered that I'm meeting you."

Izuku sighed. And here he thought that Tenya won't make him any trouble when it comes to his issue with Katsuki, but apparently not. If anything, Tenya seems to have accidentally become his student's wingman, and god, Izuku hates picturing it in his mind. He's just grateful that it's Tenya that Kastuki met. If it had been any of his other friends… Izuku shudders.

* * *

**I'll post the other chapters soon, so I guess look out for it?**


End file.
